Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life!
by MooMooDesu
Summary: Well...it's was when you were Kanji Tatsumi's cat. KanjixOC


**AUTHORESS** **NOTES:**This is the first story I have written with a plan to finish it. Title is from Gumi and Len's song with the same title...it fits methinks. **I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4 R&R**

Chapter One: What A Purr-fect Day

A young black cat slowly padded along the darkened streets of Inaba. She purred softly as a cool night breeze swept by, bringing with it a distinct scent of food. _'What a nice night.' _The small feline thought to herself, gazing at the nearly empty streets with her striking ice blue eyes. _'I think it's time to pay a visit to Junes! Maybe I'll score some yummy treats from the people at the food court.' _She let out a soft meow and sped up her pace, the needs of her stomach in mind.

"Damnit Yosuke-senpai! Gimme it back!" Kanji Tatsumi yelled, taking a swing at the brown haired 3rd year.

"H-hey! Kanji calm down! I just wanted to see it!" Yosuke replied, narrowly dodging the blonde's attempts to grab him.

"You've seen it! Now give it back!"

"Okay, Yosuke, that's enough." Yu stated coolly.

"Aw, c'mon! Lemme look at the thing a little longer!"

Yu shrugged. "Alright. But if you get punched in the face, don't come crying to me."

After another near miss, Yosuke figured that the little stuffed black cat wasn't worth getting pummeled over. With a groan, he tossed it back to Kanji who caught in one hand and shoved it into the depths of his pocket. Kanji crossed his arms and looked away from the group, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. Though they already knew about his obsession with cute things, it was still kind of disconcerting when he was caught holding something like that.

"It's okay Kanji," Yukiko smiled up at him. "It was very cute and well made."

He would have grumbled a "thanks", except for the fact that his eyes were currently trained on something across the street. A little black cat (Kanji guessed it was around 5 months old, still a kitten) had its fur all puffed out and was hissing up a storm while a very large and very hungry looking mangy, grey dog stared it down. Kanji could guess where the standoff was going to lead to, and the outcome wouldn't be good. Especially for the kitten. Kanji frowned, something as cute and as small as that didn't deserve to die…and like hell he would let it happen! Before he knew it, he took off towards the two; leaving his perplexed group of friends to stand in front of the Junes food court.

_ "Get out of here, you filthy mongrel!"_ the cat hissed._ "You're in my way!"_

In response, the dog licked his chops. "_No can do, little kitty. See, I haven't eaten in days….and you look like a downright tasty snack."_

Before the dog could attack her, two long legs blocked his path. He growled menacingly at the tall, blonde human, but he hardly batted an eyelash. Instead, the human's face only twisted in disgust at him, and he snarled.

"Get lost!"

The dog only growled at him again, enraged that a human got in the way of a meal. If he didn't value his own life, he would've attacked the fool.

Seeing her chance of escape, the feline was about to bolt away, until a pair of hands picked her up. Shocked, she lashed out, clawing and biting at whatever she could.

"_Let go of me! LET GO!"_

Her actions were to no avail as the hands only stroked her soft fur and held her close to a chest, instead of letting her go. Soon, she calmed down enough to watch the dog warily as the blonde man who saved her continued to assert himself. The dog looked at the humans starting to surround the cat. He barked furiously.

"_Don't think this is over, cat."_

"_Scram, mutt!"_ she bristled.

With one last spiteful look at the black bundle in the silver haired male's arms, he turned tail and ran away.

"Wow, Kanji. I never took you as the cat rescuing type. But then again, I should've known."

"Shut the hell up, Yu-senpai."

"Hey Yu-kun….your hands…"

"I'll be fine, Yukiko."

"You sure? It looks like it hurts." Chie said in disbelief.

"I'm not gonna cry, if that's what you mean."

She rolled her eyes and elbowed a snickering Yosuke in the ribs.

"Here, Kanji." Yu walked over to Kanji and carefully deposited the kitten in the spluttering blonde's arms. She meowed indignantly.

"_Stop manhandling me, will ya?!" _

"Shit! Would you stop squirming?!"

"_I don't have to listen to you, blonde haired beast!"_

"Argh!"

The group of friends started to laugh and Kanji looked at them angrily.

"You guys! What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Well that's an easy fix!" Chie chimed, "You rescued it, you get to keep it!"

"_I am NOT an IT! I am a SHE!"_

"K-keep it?!"

Kanji looked at the kitten and she stopped squirming to stare back at him in curiosity, tilting her head to the side. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"S-so…cute." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Yosuke asked, cupping a hand to his ear and leaning towards him.

"I said…I guess I will."

"You should," Yu said, smiling. "She can keep you company when we can't."

Chie stretched, her arms reaching over her head as she yawned loudly.

"I think I'm gonna go home you guys. It's getting kinda late. C'mon Yukiko, lets walk together."

"Sounds good to me."

As the group said their goodbyes, Yu patted the kitten on the head gently.

"Take care of Kanji for us when we're not around, Koneko-san."

_ "Hmph. I don't have any obligations to this weirdo. And I'm a cat, not a kitten."_

Kanji stared after Yu's retreating form before turning and beginning his walk home, wondering what the hell he was possibly going to do with a kitten.

Kanji closed and locked the door to his house, careful not to disturb his mother, who was probably sleeping upstairs. How he was supposed to explain the kitten to her, he had no idea.

"I should probably give you a bath…"

The moment the words had left his lips, the black kitten tried to scramble out of his arms.

_ "Oh HELL no! No water! Not for me, thank you!" _

"Whoa-! Would you just-! C'mon now-! FINE! I WON'T DAMNIT!"

Instantly calming down, she smirked to herself. _"Crisis averted." _

Kanji sighed and headed up to his bedroom, intent on sleeping.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy. You'll get your bath, just not now."

The kitten flattened her ears and glared at Kanji.

_"Why did I get stuck with someone as obnoxious as you?"_

"Don't give me that look. If you don't get clean, my mother won't let you stay here."

He thought in silence for a moment as he closed the door to his bedroom. Placing the kitten on his made bed, he sat down next to her. She made herself comfortable and sat down, opting on licking her paw instead of acknowledging the male.

"You know…I still gotta come up with a name for you. I can't just call you Kitten….or Cat."

The kitten perked up immediately. _"I never really had a name before….or thought about it. Let's see what you got."_

He placed a leg on his bed and crossed his arms, staring at the black feline.

"Well…you have black fur…what about Kuro?"

"_What are you? Racist?" _She hissed in distaste and Kanji got the idea. "So…no to that…Ibiki?"

Another hiss signified what she thought about it. "Damn. You're picky." He furrowed his brows as he thought harder. "Kira?" "Mouko?"

"_No and no! Something waaaay cute!"_

"Chouchi?"

_ "N-! Oh wait…I…I like that one actually."_

She purred loudly and hoped Kanji would get the idea. "That wasn't a hiss…so I guess you liked that one. Chouchi it is then." He grinned and pet her gently.

"_Chouchi…"_ She inwardly smiled. It felt good to have a name.

_ "I guess then I'll call you Kan-chan. I think it's cute, so you have to like it."_

Kanji fell back onto his bed and shut his eyes. He thought naming the kitten had been a bad idea. Giving her a name was a sign of attachment. What if she doesn't like him and runs away? _'Well,'_ He thought, _'If she doesn't want to stay, the window's open and she can leave_. _I don't care.' _Yup, he wouldn't give a damn if she left. Not a single one. _'If she did, I'd have less things to worry about in the long run.'_

Chouchi stared at him curiously for a few moments before directing her attention to the open window. If she wanted to, she could leave through there and her life would've been back to the way it was before. Nice and normal, without someone as obnoxious as Kanji in her life. She glanced back at the blonde, his eyes were still shut and his broad chest rose and fell in steady breaths. _"I like him better when he's asleep."_

Kanji cracked an open, slightly surprised that Chouchi was still there. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned on his side.

"Good night, Chouchi" Kanji murmured.

S he looked back at him and sighed to inwardly, deciding that it would be better if she stayed a for a little while.

_ 'I'm only staying because he'll miss me too much if I were to leave.'_ Chouchi thought to herself. Arching her back and yawning, she got up from her seat and made her way close to his chest. She turned around a few times before settling in, pressing against him for extra warmth.

_"Night, Kan-chan."_


End file.
